In Memories
by Kitsanken
Summary: She wondered, not for the first time, if he would be proud of them. Very strongly implied KakaSaku.


Title: **In Memories**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: K  
Genre: Angst  
Published: 02-23-06, Updated: 02-23-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,287

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **Meh. Didn't turn out they way I'd envisioned it. -.-; _

* * *

_**In Memories**_

_By: Kitsanken_

Sunlight streamed down, bathing her face in warmth. The comforting sounds of her companions faded as she allowed her mind to wander. The rich scent of the grass cushioning her body soothed her and tickled the exposed parts of her skin. She was feeling uncharacteristically lazy and couldn't find the energy to actually care.

Turning her head slightly to the side she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her companions, emotion swelling within her chest with something akin to pain. A small smile curved her lips upwards as she listened to the habitual banter fondly.

She watched as Naruto playfully provoked Sasuke into a sparring match. It was comforting to know that despite the hardships they'd faced that some things never changed. She watched as the Uchiha heir's lean form moved through the rigorous training session with graceful ease, a startling contrast to his opponent's clumsy stumbling around the clearing. _Yes, some thing's never change._ She thought with a wistful smile. After years of friendship, she knew full well that Naruto's apparent bumbling was a well-constructed illusion to keep his opponents guessing. More so than Uchiha Sasuke with his brooding dark good looks and often coldly calculating mind, Uzumaki Naruto was the epitome of contradictions.

She allowed her gaze to wander around the clearing, searching, and fought down the familiar disappointment rising within her when she couldn't find it. She wasn't surprised. It had been so long now that she often wondered if the memories were real, or just a figment of her imagination.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. They were no longer Genin. They no longer required constant supervision by a trained Jounin. It had been years since they'd been in that position. Sasuke was a member of the highly trained ANBU. He definitely didn't need a babysitter to take care of him. Naruto was perhaps one of the best teachers the Academy had ever seen. He, too, didn't need constant supervision. She had also grown up, becoming a leading authority in the medical field, fulfilling her desire to grow stronger…but in her own way.

She wondered, not for the first time, if _he_ would be proud of them. Slowly she opened her eyes, raising her hand above her face to shield her eyes from the brightness of the sun. Her gaze traced lazy patterns across the sky, lingering on different clouds as her nimble mind drew memories within the wispy patterns. _That one_, she thought with a smile. _That one's just like his hair. _Her gaze shifted to another, darker cloud. _And that one's just like his eye._ Her eyes watered, but the smile remained firmly in place. If she closed her eyes, she could almost hear _his_ voice again.

The sounds of the mock battle faded as she lost herself in the memories, lowering her hand to hug herself, pretending, if only for the moment, that she was in _his_ arms. She slowed her breathing and listened only to the wind whispering through the nearby trees, hearing an echo of _his_ voice.

A familiar presence intruded, shattering the fragile fantasy her memories were producing. Slowly she opened her eyes, smiling as she gazed into the dark eyes peering down at her in concern. Drawing in a deep breath she sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Keeping her green gaze locked onto the dark one staring at her so intently as her smile grew. She reached out and smoothed her hand over the disarray of pale strands earning a frustrated scowl for her efforts. Laughing, she stood in one fluid and graceful move, holding her hand out in silent invitation.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" She called as she closed the distance that separated her from her companions. "We're going now." They turned as one towards her, nodding, seemingly forgetting their sparring match of only moments before. Together they turned and walked silently along the familiar path, each lost in their own memories.

All too soon they reached their destination. Another smile tugged her lips upwards as she gazed at the familiar object in the centre of the small clearing. Her eyes traced over the patterns and swirls, recognizing and remembering many of the names carved into the stone. Feeling the hand held within her own tighten, she drew in a deep breath and looked down with a wide smile before tugging slightly as she moved forward.

Halting within arms reach of the cenotaph, she reached up and traced a name lovingly with her fingertips. Naruto stepped up beside her and traced his own fingers over the name along with hers before dropping his arm across her shoulders and giving her a small sideways hug, silently offering his comfort and support. He'd always understood her the best. Sasuke hesitated a moment before she turned and smiled at him, holding her hand out to him in a beckoning gesture. He didn't return her smile, merely placed his hand in hers as he moved to her other side, head bowed, dark eyes revealing the guilt he still felt. _He_ had always understood him the best.

She squeezed his hand a little before tugging hers free to place her arm around his waist. Leaning her head against Sasuke's shoulder she allowed herself a moment to just enjoy the closeness she felt to the two most important men in her life. Drawing in a deep, calming breath, she blinked back the tears threatening to fill her eyes. _This isn't the time for tears._ She told herself sternly before her eyes moved over to the third member of their party. Her eyes roved over the familiar silver hair and dark eyes before resting on the hands tightly clenched into fists. Reaching out with her free hand, she grasped his and lifted it to press against the name carved into stone, urging him to trace the letters as she had done before. He tensed when Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder in silent encouragement before turning his dark gaze on Naruto. A moment later his fingers brushed over the stone lightly.

Together with the sun slowly setting at their backs they stood silently gazing upon the engraved stone, each lost in his or her own memories. When she felt the chill of the night begin to seep through her clothes she shook herself out of her reminiscences. Slowly she brushed her fingers through the unkempt silver hair and cleared her throat to gain the attention of her companions. "It's time to go." Nodding to Naruto and Sasuke she turned and started walking away. "Say goodbye, Satoshi."

"Goodbye, tou-san." Soon the sounds of his light footsteps rushed behind her as he caught up. Looking up at the night sky as the stars started to wink into existence she smiled and linked her arms with her friend's. She was positive that he'd be pleased with their accomplishments. Glancing once more over her shoulder, she could just barely make out the name engraved into the stone in the fading light. _Kakashi…you'd be proud, wouldn't you?_

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**naash**

**Ta-dah**

**KnightandPrincessLover**

**Relala**

**the real esther**

**renuya**

**Joanie S.**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**beautyinsleep**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
